mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Commercial Cannibalization
Commercial Cannibalization is the 33rd episode of davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. Plot Microsoft Sam returns from his perjury trial, and calls "Roll camera! Cue the shield!" The Warner Bros. shield is cued, but instead of "WB", it says "4F", to which Sam asks in confusion if it's World War II. Scotty tells him that they're using the 1945 Looney Tunes rings, but Sam replies that he wasn't in the Army while Scotty jokes that they still say he's a 4F. Sam calls him an "asswipe" in response, making Scotty say "Sheesh" with Sam telling him to shush the sheesh. The Geico logo shows up in the rings, prompting Microsoft Mike to tell Microsoft Mary that they can save money on car insurance. Sam asks Scotty what he told him about commercial plugs, with the latter saying "Oops, methinks I goofed". The McDonald's logo zooms in, with Beulah saying she's hungry for a Big Mac and Abby saying she'd go for some chicken nuggets (to which davemadson replies, "Oh really?" in his first ever appearance). After the Subway logo appears, a furious Sam screams at Scotty, telling him to stop putting commercial plugs in a Looney Tune. The Yum! Brands logo shows up, with Jimmy and Hank saying the company was based in "Louavull", Kentucky. Microsoft Anna tells them she was in Louavull once, but Jimmy replies that he'll bet she went to a University of Louavull basketball game and Hank says that she had to be there to know how the locals say "Louavull". Sam bellows at Scotty again, asking him what's the meaning of the commercial plugs. Scotty wonders if he means how to pronounce "Louavull", but Sam replies that he doesn't care (while pronouncing it as "Lou-ee-ville") and threatens that if he sees one more commercial plug, it'll be the end. Finally when the Walmart logo shows up, Sam blows his stack. In a murderous fit of rage, he chases after Scotty with a gun, shooting at him (even though it wasn't shown onscreen) while Beulah and Abby fear for Scotty's life. After the commotion, Jimmy and Hank propose that they'll man the shield zooms. The famous 1971 PBS logo appears, prompting LH Michael and LH Michelle to crack a NewsHour joke about the tantrum issue, calling back to episodes 31 and 32. Just then, more gunshots are heard as Sam continues chasing Scotty out the studio, culminating in a louder gunshot. Mary and Mike hear the gunshots and wonder it it's a gun battle occurring outside the studio. Anna reminds them that she saw an armed Sam chasing Scotty outside, and worries with Beulah and Abby about Scotty's presumed fate while Dave asks where Sam is anyway. The WB Shield zooms in reading "RC" and the captions read out "ROFL City Justice Department Presents...The Execution of Microsoft Sam". In response, Anna fears for Sam's life, telling Dave that it can't be true. Dave tells her that he's not a fan of capital punishment, but he's not the mayor of ROFL City either. Meanwhile, Sam is found in an execution chamber at ROFL City Jail where the Mayor of ROFL City tells him that he's been accused of the murder of Radar Overseer Scotty. Sam claims that he only did it in self-defense, but the Mayor tells him that the jury rejected his claim and that he's justly sentenced to death while the executioner tells Sam that he must say his last words. Sam responds with "I will be above Scotty in the afterlife." The executioner then proceeds Sam's execution at the Mayor's order and activates the electric chair that he's strapped to, literally shocking him in the process until it results in a huge explosion. Later, Sam finds himself in the hospital, covered in burn marks. A nurse asks him how he feels, and he tells her that he feels like a barbecued T-bone stick. Unfortunately, the nurse reveals herself as the She-Devil, calling herself "Mrs. Mephistopheles" while cackling at the same time. The episode ends with RoboSoft 3 narrating the cliffhanger concerning whether Sam's execution was all just a dream or his soul has fallen into the clutches of the Devil and She-Devil. Bloopers # 4F # Geico # McDonald's # Subway # Yum! Brands # Walmart # PBS (1971) # Rofl City Justice Department presents The Executive of Microsoft Sam Trivia * First appearance of davemadson himself. * Airdate: August 15, 2012 Video File:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 33 Commercial Cannibalization Category:LTIB episodes Category:LTIB Bloopers Videos